You're Holding Back
by Tallen93
Summary: Tugger drags Misto out to a party claiming he needs a social life, but Misto wants none of it until a certain Calico Queen changes his evening.


The Jellicle Junkyard was an electrified sight, Tom's and Queen's alike were in abundance surrounded by dancing, music, and any artificial lighting that could be found; However, this was not the Jellicle Ball this was just a rare occurrence where a small gathering had turned into a full blown party.

Among many of the Cats that could be seen in attendance were Rum Tum Tugger, and oddly Mistoffoless, the latter tom was not one for huge parties; When he was not preforming magic he preferred to be to himself or with his small social circle.

"Remind me again, why did you drag me out tonight?" asked Misto toward Tugger with a tone of shy annoyance.

"Because, you need to get out more." Said Tugger simply as he scoped around for the first few of many Queen's he would charm tonight.

"If you say so." said Misto annoyingly.

The party went on, and Tugger went off on his own leaving Misto alone, but felt out of place. The young conjuror looked around the party to see if he could locate anyone he knew but only found himself and Tugger; His usual friends such as Coricopat, Tantomile, and Victoria did not seem to be in attendance.

After about an hour or so trying to find someone other then Tugger flirting Misto gave up and just decided to prowl around to try and selvage his evening. A faint colorful glimmer caught his eye and he stopped in his track and noticed a Queen around his age or a bit younger, she was Calico in color, and seemed to have a bubbly personality as she was seen laughing amongst her fellow attendees the only thing making her stand out from the others was a pearl necklace that laid around her neck in place of a collar or nothing at all. Mistoffoless recolonized her now, it was Rumpleteazer.

Rumpleteazer looked around as she talked to her friends;Her hyper personality getting the better of her. She caught a small glimmer of black and white among the crowed and focused on it to find the source and her eyes rested on Mistoffoless who upon locking eyes with her laughed and looked away shyly.

'Teazer laughed at misto's shy response but thought to herself that it was cute and endearing; She then lifted up her paw and wiggled her finger in a flirty come here motion, she had to laugh to herself as Misto looked around and pointed to himself in confusion which made her smile and laugh more as he approached.

Mistoffoless made his way towards the young queen doing his best to not bump into his fellow party-goers, he felt himself have a bit of nerves but could not understand why, he had known 'Teazer practically forever.

"Hey 'Teazer." said Misto simply as he reached her.

'Teazer smiled "Funny seeing you here Misto." her ritch cockney accent made itself evident as always when she spoke.

Misto rubbed his head-fur "Yeah, blame Tugger he thought I needed to get out more." he laughed a bit his shy side evident.

'Teazer began to scope around "Speaking of Tugger, where is he?"

The pair began to look for the Maine Coon in question and found him chatting up Bombalurina like any other day, Mistoffoless and Rumpleteazer did not need to be in earshot to know Tugger and Bomba were having a sultry conversation; They had to be the most flirtatious pair in the whole junkyard they watched on until Tugger must have crossed his bearings because he gained a good slap to the face before Bombalurina walked off, with Tugger following safely behind.

'Teazer tried not to laugh "Should we go after him?"

Misto laughed as well and shook his head "He'll be alright, it's best we let them work it out."

Mistoffoless and Rumpleteazer then decided to switch the subject of conversation and fill the night with small talk as the party unfolded around them; Mistoffoless got to thinking, he had known the young Calico forever but this was the first time they actually had a real meaningful conversation.

Before Mistoffoless could ponder what else to talk about a very upbeat track had started on the dance floor.

"I love this one!" yelled 'Teazer excitedly grabbing onto Mistos arm and rushing to the floor.

Mistoffoless stopped them halfway " 'Teazer, I'm not much of a dancer outside of my shows. Besides Casandra choreographs them and-" Rumpleteazer looked him dead in the eyes and stopped him.

'Teazer said "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." she then kissed Mistoffoless and restarted their journey onto the dance floor.

As instructed Misto kept his eyes on the Calico queen, mostly to figure out why she had kissed him; but he did see something that was evident, she was a beautiful dancer and beautiful in her own right as a young queen. The young conjuror danced along side her twirling her, dipping her, and just about any move the two fell into they were in sync like two points in a constellation, one complimenting the other. As Misto let himself go and just danced on he noticed something different about Rumpleteazer, he had seen her dance many times and knew what she was capable of but for some reason she seemed to not let herself go full force.

"You're holding back."said Mistoffoless as he twirled and spun 'Teazer into him folding his arms around her in a temporary embrace.

'Teazer laughed "Shut up and dance with me." her cockney accent was smooth and charming as she spoke and took the lack of distance as an excuse to kiss Misto again and rub her head against his.

Unbeknownst to Mistoffoless and Rumpleteazer, the whole party around them had stopped and stared on at the spectacle unfolding around them; Misto and Teazer were being watched because of their chemistry on the dance floor, unlike most who would use any excuse to dirty up a dance floor they seemed to bring a jolt of life in the little world enclosed around them. Tugger and Bombalurina were especially watching.

"Did you plan this?" asked Bomba as Tugger snaked an arm around her waist.

"Nope, I left him alone to his own devices, little Mistoffoless is growing up" he said with mock parental pride.

"Do you think they know we are watching?" asked Bombalurina.

Like clockwork the music had ended and the two dancing cats returned to the world around them only to discover the rest of the party looking at them with silent amusement and respect. Mistoffoless tried not to blush and looked to Rumpleteazer.

"Looks like we had an audience." he said simply trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

Rumpleteazer looked at him and laughed "Either that, or the light show your fur is putting on."

Mistoffoless looked down at himself ad noticed he was glowing an electric shade of blue, an aura had formed around him and he felt even more embarrassed, this only happened on two conditions; when he had a show or when he let his emotion take over.

"It sort of comes and goes." said Mistoffoless simply trying to get it under control.

'Teazer smiled like a fiend "I have a theory." she then kissed Mistoffoless for the third time that night only this kiss was full of charm and emotion. She then smiled as he theory was proven correct, Mistoffoless fur had gone from electric blue to becoming a blush shade of red.

"You're a bloody tease." he said trying to look away.

'Teazer laughed again "I should hope so, it's in my name after all, love." a new and much slower song began to play and the pair looked at the audience around them.

Mistoffoless looked at 'Teazer and did a bow "Shall we give these lovely folks an encore?" this gained a laugh from Rumpleteazer as she did a mock curtsey.

"Yes, yes we should.".


End file.
